cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
CocoPPa Play Summer Festival 2019/Promo
|image1= |-|Display= |-|Icon= |caption1= 's CocoPPa Play Summer Festival |start=07/22/2019 |end=08/14/2019 |gachas= * Shionagi Harbour Station * Pop'n Wonder Remix * Memory of Roses * Milky Jewel Mermaid Remix * Der Schrank der Statice * Afternoon Fairytale * Devil Police of the Night Remix * Angelic Love & Heart * Ocean, Girl, and Her Dream Remix * BEST PIECES! * Pretty Jelly Candle Remix * Sky Fox Sacred Light * Night Jasmine in Woods Remix * PRINCESS TIME Remix * Summer Paradise |ongoing_event= * Tarot Symphony * Mermaid Harmony * Top Brand July 2019 * God Bless |previous_promotion=CocoPPa Play Summer Festival 2019 |next_promotion=Twitter Follower Over 22222 Campaign }} ---- Hello. This is CocoPPa Play Management Team. Thank you for playing CocoPPa Play. It's summer time♪ There are many kinds of special campaigns to warm up the summer of CocoPPa Play♡ Promotion Period 07/22/2019 to 08/14/2019 JST ---- ♡Summer Festival Special Log-in Bonus♡ GET Items by Logging in Every Day♪ Not only regular login bonus but another login bonus are activated during the promo♪ You can also GET Premium Gacha Ticket, Coins, or special item! Log in the app every day and GET items♪ Period: 07/22/2019 15:00 ~ 8/10/2019 15:00 (JST) (Login Bonus) CocoPPa Play Summer Festival 2019 Promotion.jpg|Login Bonus (Hairstyle) Surprisingly Huge Goldfish Mask ver.A red.jpg|(Hairstyle) Surprisingly Huge Goldfish Mask ver.A red (Hand Accessories) Fluffy Sheep Cotton Candy ver.A white.jpg|(Hand Accessories) Fluffy Sheep Cotton Candy ver.A white ♡Summer Festival Special Shop♡ GET Nostalgic Event Rewards♪ Summer Festival Special Shop is a shop you can trade your Summer Festival Yoyo with items. Past event reward items are revived as a line-up of this shop♡ You can also trade with Premium Gacha Ticket! Term① 7/22~7/31 (JST) 「MELT PANIC」 Term② 7/31~8/14 (JST) 「Tropical Paradise」 Event items above will be revived! NOTE that the items at the shop and Summer Festival Yoyo you own will be reset by each term. Don't forget to trade in the Term!! CocoPass Members Only And one more item will be added for CocoPass Members only! CocoPass Members can trade stage item of past event reward! How to collect Summer Festival Yoyo♪ GET by Cheer♡ During the promo, you can get Summer Festival Yoyo x200 at maximum by one Cheer♡ GET by Playing Gacha♡ You can get Summer Festival Yoyo by playing eligible Gacha in the period! Eligible Gacha: All Premium Gacha released during 7/22/ 15:00 ~ 8/14 15:00 (JST) You can also get Summer Festival Yoyo from 10Play Bonus of eligible Gacha! GET by Clearing Event Quests♡ There will be quests you can GET Summer Festival Yoyo during the campaign period! Clear those quests and collect Yoyo! GET by Coin Purchase Promo♪ In each Coin Purchase Promo, you can GET Summer Festival Yoyo by purchasing eligible coin packs! ※ Summer Festival Yoyo is only given out of the 1st purchase of the coin pack in each Coin Purchase Promo. NOTE Summer Festival Shop is open until 8/14 15:00 (JST) You can trade items after 8/1415:00 (JST) GET by Purchasing Lucky Bag♪ Purchase Lucky Bag and GET Summer Festival Yoyo! (Display) Coin Purchase Promotion - 07-22-2019.jpg (Promotion) Coin Purchase Promotion - 07-22-2019.jpg ♡Lucky Bag♡ Period: 7/22 15:00 ~ 8/14 15:00 (JST) Lucky Bag with cute ghost themed limited outfit items is arriving! You can GET 24 items in total without doubles! This is free for 1st play♪ ♡Super Deal Gacha♡ Period: 7/22 15:00 ~ 8/14 15:00 (JST) Remix Gacha during the campaign period is super valued! You can GET 1 key item every 30Play up to 150Play! Key items that can be acquired can be confirmed in the "Get Items upon # of Plays!" column of the Gacha Page! Eligible Gacha has a label on it, so don't miss them♡ ♡New Item Addition♡ Filter Item is Added♪ There is a new Filter item in the shop! You can purchase at Summer Festival special Price♡ Enjoy your show more! Special Price Period: 7/22 15:00 ~ 8/14 15:00 (JST) (Shop) CocoPPa Play Summer Festival 2019 Promotion - Shiny Hologram Cute Filter ver.1.jpg (Show) Fashion Shop - Shiny Hologram Cute Fitler.jpg (Profile) Fashion Shop - Shiny Hologram Cute Filter.jpg ♡Candy Apple Pack♡ Summer Festival Promo Only! Outfit Item Pack on Sale until 08/14/2019. It matches nicely with outfits of Log-in Bonus Item♡ (Image) CocoPPa Play Summer Festival 2019 - Candy Apple Pack.jpg|Candy Apple Pack (Packs) CocoPPa Play Summer Festival 2019 - Candy Apple Pack.jpg|Candy Apple Pack's Image We hope you continue enjoying CocoPPa Play! Category:Promotions Category:2019 Category:2019 Promotion